Cookies, IP addresses, or other methods to track a person from their interaction with an ad to their conversion have been used. However, television effects are notoriously difficult to measure. Unlike online advertising, there are no cookies to enable tracking of a user between a television advertisement view and an action. This has left television with critical problems with the ability to measure and optimize airings, which results in a large number of irrelevant and poorly targeted ads. The present disclosure addresses this problem and presents experimental findings and solutions.